


Trouble Made

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick gets revenge for the leather pants. Sequel to "Keep Making Trouble"
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trouble Made

**Author's Note:**

> For Yourtiredheart, who specifically asked for a sequel. thank you!

Patrick practically slammed Pete against the wall of the hotel room when they finally got back, his eyes practically black with lust as he looked the bassist up and down. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Pete shrugged, unrepentant. "What can I say? You're fucking sexy when you're so close to crazy."

Sliding his hands down Pete's back, Patrick's fingers dug into his leather clad ass. "Always causing trouble," he said, frowning. "I think it's one of the things you live for."

"It's easy when it comes to you." Pete's eyes were sparkling in the dim light. "You're so damn fun to tease."

"And did anyone ever tell you that paybacks were a bitch?" Patrick asked, coming closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"And I can't wait to get mine." Pete relaxed in Patrick's arms. "Go ahead, Pattycakes. Do your worst."

Taking Pete by the collar, Patrick gave him a hard kiss that left no doubt as to his intentions. "Lie down on the bed,' he ordered, taking off his belt. "But give me your belt first."

Unbuckling the studded leather belt that was part of his stage gear, Pete handed it over. "Do you want the pants off, too?"

Patrick shook his head. "No. Those are mine." he surveyed Pete for a moment. "But if you want to keep the shirt, you'd better take it off, too. Otherwise, it's going to be ripped off you."

"And while that idea is really hot, I do like this shirt." Pete pulled it over his head and tossed it aside before sitting against the headboard. "Ready."

Patrick picked up the belts. "Put your hands over your head and grab onto the headboard."

Eyes wide, Pete raised his arms over his head, a gasp escaping him as Patrick wrapped the belts around his wrists, securing im to the headboard. "Patrick," he breathed.

"Okay?" Patrick asked softly, brushing a kiss against his parted lips. When Pete nodded, the singer smiled. "Traffic light system good?"

"Perfect." Pete stole another kiss. "Patrick...baby..."

"It's okay. I got you, love." A knowing look crossed his face. "You did all that on purpose, did you?"

Pete leaned back, relaxing against his bonds. "What do you think?"

Patrick gave him a fond, exasperated look. "You know, you could've asked me."

Pete suddenly looked sheepish. "I know you don't like playing these kinds of games."

"Not normally, no. I like loving you on a more equal footing." Reaching up, Patrick ran a hand through Pete's disheveled hair, pulling it a little. "But now? Seeing you like this? It's a pretty big turn on."

"God, I love it when you boss me around," Pete replied, watching as Patrick undressed. "You're beautiful."

"And you talk too much." Patrick sat down on the edge of the bed. "Let's see if I can put that mouth to better use. "He began to kiss him again.

Pete sighed as Patrick moved lower, trailing kisses down his neck and over his shoulders. "Love you," he breathed as Patrick moved still lower. "My Patrick...love you like this."

"And I love you always." Patrick traced a line of kisses down Pete's abs with his tongue. "Love tasting you like this...so sweet."

Pete groaned as Patrick slid his mouth over an erect nipple. "God, please." He moved his hips upward, aching for his lover's touch. "Please do something. Touch me...fuck me...I don't care what. Just don't leave me like this."

"I won't," Patrick promised as he undid Pete's pants and pulled them down to expose his leaking erection. His tongue snaked out to lick at the moisture glistening at the tip. "Mmm...delicious."

Pete watched, his eyes wide as he tugged on the straps holding him. "God, you look good," he murmured, looking Patrick up and down. "The crowd should've been after your ass, not mine."

Patrick's cheeks turned pink as he knelt in between Pete's spread legs. "You don't know how jealous I was, seeing all those people pawing at you," he said as he coated his dick with lube. "All I wanted to do was nail you to the floor and have every single one of them watch."

Pete's breath quickened. "You could have," he said as he watched Patrick with avid eyes. "I would've been okay with it."

"Would've been a little hard to explain everything to Andy and Joe," Patrick said as he put one of Pete's legs over his shoulder, spreading them even further apart. He suddenly grinned. "Would've been worth it, though." he leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

"My Patrick...I love you, too." Both men groaned as Patrick slowly sank into him all the way.

Patrick buried his face in Pete's shoulder, his chest heaving. "Love you," he murmured as he brushed his lips against Pete's crown of thorns tattoo. "Love you so much...okay? You okay?"

Pete's hands clenched as he strained against the straps. "Yes...God...Please move." He groaned again as Patrick began to thrust. "Yes, baby...yes...right fucking there. Please..."

"Yes," Patrick moaned as he reached up, one hand grasping one of Pete's. "You feel so good...so hot and tight and perfect." He slid his other arm around Pete to hold him steady. "So perfect for me...love you...love you...love you..."

"Love you...Patrick!" Pete came a moment later, spurting all over Patrick's belly. The singer climaxed right after that, shouting Pete's name as his own climax overtook him.

Patrick went limp against him as he slid out of Pete's still trembling body. "Fuck," he muttered as he buried a kiss in his hair. "That was amazing. And so were you." Reaching up, he undid the straps holding his lover to the bed. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah." Pete sighed as he stretched in Patrick's embrace, wincing at the kinks in his arms. "You were wonderful, too." He pulled Patrick into a kiss. "Am I still in trouble?"

Patrick thought for a moment. "Not anymore." He suddenly smiled. "We'll see how long it lasts."

Pete grinned as well. "Knowing me, not for very long."


End file.
